'Murica the Eagle
(Disclaimer: This character is meant to be a parody character, and is intended to be funny and not to be taken seriously.The author of this article is in fact a United States citzen.) "It's Freedom Time!"-Murica's war cry. Murica the Eagle is a parody character created by Jaredthefox92 "4 teh lulz". He is a overly conservative and patriotic Mobian eagle who is known to take hobbies in sports and fighting terrorists as a side hobby.When off duty saving the world, Murics is known to hang around places like Mchdonalds and attend air shows flying around with red, white, and blue smoke canisters. Murica especially hates Eggman because he wears no white in blue with his outfit 'Appearance' Murica is a black bald eagle Mobian,(who was born in the US before he moved to Mobius to "spread freedom" by the way.) Murica is known for being somewhat buff for a eagle and to life heavy objects like a M60 light MG, a bazooka, 15 sticks of dynamite, and a grill for when he wants to celebrate his birthday early. Murica also has a backpack loaded with all sorts of armaments, (most of whom he will continually deny as overkill to have. Such as using a shotgun to knock to wake up his neighbors.) 'Personality' Murica is somewhat of a Jarhead, preferring to use guns and violence over peace and negotiation. This is because be believes that he is entitled to be police of both the Untied States and Mobius, and that running away like Sonic is for cowards. Murica is very conservative, often quoting biblical quotes wrongly in a attempt to justify his use of religion to solve problems,(in place of logic,) and to proclaim his right to bear arms and his xenophobia. Murica is a republican and believes that his savior, George Bush Jr, will lead America to the promise land from the evil clutches of Dr.Eggman, giant cyborg communist polar bears, and Nazi vampires. Murica is a shoot-first-ask questions later type of guy, who enjoys using drone strikes upon people who interrupt his football game, despite the fact they tend to hit the wrong targets. He is also known to go hunting with Chuck Norris on thanksgiving. 'Powers' Murica posses the powers of the United States military, mom, apple pie, and raptor Jebus.He is known to be able to fly as fast as an F-22 Raptor, able to jump so high to give the Statue of Liberty a kiss, and super strong that he take several rounds from an shot gun in order to save a box full of puppies. While Murica seems to lack intelligence severely, (most of which he says can be solved by shooting and punching anyway,he believes that kids should be taught to clean M-16's in schools as well as use bibles signed by George Bush Jr to bash over the heads of cannibal confederates. 'Skills' Murica is skilled in many forms of combat, mostly ones dealing with knives, baseball bats, duel akimbo, flaming chainsaws, and of course duel wielding M-16 assault rifles. Murica is also most proficient with driving trucks through mud and pinpointing targets for US cruise missiles to *Cough* miss and hit civilians*Cough.*. Murica is also known to be able to drive and reload the canon of a M1-Abrams tank with one hand while reading the latest in hunting magazines in the other. Murica also is known to be able to swim with the help of his trusty sidekick, Shamu the whale. (who was resurrected by George Bush to help in underwater operations in the Persian Gulf.) 'Weaknesses' "Weakness ain't American!" Weaknesses? Sensibility and balance? Pfft..Those things are not American. Murica is known to be the most awesome American Mobian who has ever lived, he is best buddies with Chunk Norris and Arnold Schwarzenegger for crying out loud! Murica has no weaknesses, (other then he is dumb as rocks and can only use violence, guns, misinterpreted religion, and drone strikes to solve his problems.) Murica also seems to possess prejudice towards bears as well. 'Quotes:' "America's number one export, freedom!" "These colors don't run, you hear me? These colors don't run!" "Give me liberty, or give me your death!" "Democratics is about the freedom to do what I say!" "I only speak two languages, Freedom and Espanol." ''"My courage is as big as Texas!" '' Category:Sonic Fandom Related Category:Parody Characters Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Jokes